A Broken Heart Flying On Bloody Wings
by Hattori Sei
Summary: Shinichi finally has his true body back and is discovered in the forest by the last person he wants to see when he's vulnerable. Angst abound. Hints at ShinRan.


**A Broken Heart Flying On Bloody Wings  
><strong>a Meitantei Conan fanfic

Disclaimer: I am not Aoyama-sensei. Don't bug me.

* * *

><p>She was always waiting. Waiting for him. As Shinichi sat against the fountain, rain falling upon his figure, he closed his eyes and began to sing, unaware that someone was walking nearby.<p>

A voice calls out  
>Into the night<br>Crying for the love  
>That has been left behind<p>

She's always waiting  
>She's always there<br>She smiles at me  
>How can she still care?<p>

I can see her  
>But she can't see me<br>I'm always watching  
>Why must this be?<p>

I've always loved her  
>But if that's so<br>How could I do this  
>I do not know<p>

She's always waiting  
>She's always there<br>She smiles at me  
>How can she still care?<p>

As he sang under the rain, he caught the attention of two people. One, walking through the forest, was attracted by the beautiful and yet saddening tune. But when they saw just who it was that was singing, they froze in shock before rushing over to him.

"SHINICHI!" Mouri Ran cried out as she ran over to him, joy evident in her eyes. Said boy just stared listlessly up at her, blue eyes dimmed, not in pain, but in sadness. Ran grew scared as he just continued to stare at him with those eyes.

"Shinichi, are you alright?" He closed his eyes, but soon opened them again, this time a small glimmer of...something...in those depths. He stood up as well, and put a small smile on his face.

"I finished the case," he said, almost too quiet to be heard over the sound of the rain. Ran stared at him for a moment, confused, before realization struck her.

"You mean, the one that's kept you away for so long?" He nodded. "That's great! I can't wait to tell Conan-kun, he'll be so happy! Oh, I'm so glad Shinichi!" She tried to hug him to congratulate him, but he put his arm up to stop her. She stared at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Shinichi, what's wrong? You're acting strange." He hung his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore. I may be back, for good this time, but I just can't do this. I've always had issues with my feelings before, and this case has helped me with them, so I'll just go out and say it. Ran, I love you." At her eyes, widening with joy, he shook his head. "No, Ran-chan, let me finish. I love you, but you're too good for me. I've been lying to you, ever since that day at the amusement park, and I just can't handle it anymore. I can't be with you, no matter how much I want it."

"Shinichi, it's okay. Everything will be fine..."

"NO IT WON'T!" Ran was taken aback by his sudden yelling. "Ran. Ran-oneesan...I'm Conan." He pulls out the glasses and puts them on before continueing and Ran's eyes widen as things fall into place. "I've been lying to you, saying I can't see you, when I see you every day, suffering because of my selfishness. I can't see you anymore now, because now all I see is that anguised, yet hopeful look you get after you talk to me. And it makes me hate myself!

"Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu? That's a laugh now. I don't even really know who I am anymore. Am I Kudou Shinichi, high school detective, the great detective of the East, the Heisei Holmes? Or am I Edogawa Conan, the elementary school student, member of the Shounen Tantei? Or what's even worse, am I Kuroba Shinichi, Kaitou KID's twin brother and inheritor of the mantle that is the Kuroba Kaitou?" His shoulders sagged and he turned around. "Good bye Ran, maybe forever." He sped off into the surrounding trees.

Ran tried to follow, but a *crunch* as she stepped forward stopped her. She bent over and found Conan-ku...no, Shinichi's glasses, the right side now crushed. All she could do is watch the neverending rain around her.

Shinichi ran straight through the forest, stopping at the end of the floodgates. "So, you were listening?" A figure stepped out of the trees behind him, dressed all in white, cape billowing in the wind. "Shouldn't you be running from Nakamouri-keibu about now?" KID walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, oddly solemn.

"Not time for the heist yet. I'm sorry, though. If I had known, I wouldn't have..." Shinichi broke him off mid-sentence.

"No. I'm happy you did. Otherwise...otherwise, I might have gone through life believing the fragile lies that keep this world the way it is. Now," He looked at his brother, a small sparkle of resolution in his otherwise turbulent blue eyes. "What time is it?" The distant clock tower struck eight times, saving Kaito's breath.

Kaito smiled. "Time to fly, Kaito Shinku." he said before jumping off, his handglider coming to life above him. Shinichi shook his head at his brother's antics and jumped after him, his Shinichi clothes falling away to reveal a scarlet tuxedo and cape, the undershirt white and the tie blue. His monocle, placed on his left eye, was gold, the hat and clover charm both as red as the suit. He took off after his brother into the night, a broken heart flying on bloody wings.

* * *

><p>And that's what happens when I stay up all night reading Detective Conan fanfics and then get in a situation with my boyfriend far too much like the situation with Shinichi and Ran. Thus, this fic was born, from my greatest fear, being forgotten, betrayed, and abandoned. Although, to be technical, I'm Shinichi in this case. He does feel slightly betrayed though. I just had to add in my new favorite type of fanfic, Kaitou!Shinichi and Kuroba!Shinichi. I may or may not write a fic from this world, explaining things. It depends on the feedback I get from this.<p>

For those that read my other stories and may read this, I'm sorry to say that I'm putting them on indefinate hiatus and putting them up for adoption. I mave far too much to do, readying myself for senior year in high school and applying to colleges to do more than one-shots or random updates. If you adopt them, though, let me know. I want to see what's done with it.

Ja ne, WWW. (Oh, look, I'm Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!)

PS: The song's mine, so no taking it without permission!

PPS: And Shinku is the Japanese word for Crimson. I have a specific reason for calling him this. Can anyone figure it out? And it's not just because of the color of his suit.


End file.
